


Replica

by metonymy



Category: Night World - Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severely AU, post-Daughters of Darkness. Written for bamfdoll @IJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replica

Quinn would always remember the first time he'd seen Rowan Redfern. He'd come round to check on the three sisters again, under instructions from Hunter to make sure they weren't getting in too much trouble.

Sure, he vaguely remembered the girl as a child, uncannily beautiful like all lamia children, but he'd spent so long outside the enclave and there were so many Redfern cousins and descendants that he barely bothered to keep track of them. But now, watching the three girls come out of the house, he felt the first shock he'd had in decades.

She had a face he hadn't seen in over three hundred years, a face he'd loved more than himself. And perhaps there was more than just a familial resemblance, because when Rowan turned to look out into the woods and her gaze swept across his he could almost feel something pulling him towards her. It was like Dove looking back at him, and he had to turn and leave before he did something he'd regret.

"Did you hear something, Ro?" Kestrel asked down below.

"I don't know," Rowan answered. "Probably just the wind."


End file.
